The Dragon's Choice
by Vendetta.of.black
Summary: Masaki Hayashi (oc) is now back in the soul society bringing along a few friends. Now watch as Masaki turns the entire soul society upside down.


Chapter 1 – the dragon returns

_this is post-full bringer. Oc reaper and zanpakto. _  
_Disclaimer; I don not own bleach _  
_Start!_

We see a man with shaggy black hair, stepping out of a black hole. The man had deep oceanic-sapphire blue eyes, a several scars. Noticeable scars were a cross scar, intersecting just below his right eye, and several more were present but were hidden by his clothing.

He wore an outfit similar to Aizen's, differing in color, being primarily black with silver details and a blue sash. Sitting on his left hip in his sash was an elegant katana, the sheath being black, with lines of blue lightning appearing where the sword met.

The guard of his sword was interesting, the hilt was blue with a black dragon being part of the pommel, and wrapping in a way to protect the wielder's hands, the head of the dragon being the guard with the blade coming out of it's mouth.

Surrounding the dragon's head were four magatama, the tails of which formed a ring. The blade was strange as instead of it being the traditional metal color, it was a metallic black with edge being metallic blue.

The man sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "so this is the soul society, huh? Doesn't seem like much anymore." he leaned back to avoid a blade slicing were his neck was. He chuckled. "so nice to see you again, Shisui Kyoraku. It's been a while."

he looked to see a man wearing the typical soul reaper captain uniform with a pink kimono over it and a straw hat. Shisui narrowed his eyes. "sorry, but I came here because I sensed you entering the soul society. Who are you? I doubt we've met before."

the man chuckled. "ouch, that hurts Shisui. You remember Joshiro but not me. It was the three of us, I leave for a while and you forget all about me. Such a shame, I missed you and Shiro." Shisui's eyes widened before he sheathed his swords. "no way."

the man smirked and bowed dramatically. "indeed, it is I, Masaki Hayashi. But you knew that. After all, we were class mates." Shisui shook his head laughing. "figures, you still have a need for dramatics. Come on, old man yama will want to see you."

Masaki groaned. "Yeah! I get to see the old man again after 120 years." the two flash stepped to the meeting halls to see every captain but the third squad as there wasn't one. Replacing the fifth squad captain was the former captain Shinji Hirako, and for eighth squad it was former captain Kensei Muguruma.

Shisui took his place with the other captains while Masaki walked to the middle of the room and looked at head captain Yamamoto. "alright, what's up Yamamoto? Let's make this quick so I can sleep." all but five captains were shocked at his blatant disrespect.

Shinji, Kensei, Joshiro, Shisui, and Yamamoto. Head captain Yamamoto chuckled. "yes well, I believe it's time I announce why our friend is here. I would like to announce our new third division captain, Masaki Hayashi." at the name, all the captains either gasped, had wide eyes, or in Kenpachi Zaraki's case, had a maniacal grin.

Masaki sighed. "so you've got me taking control of the third division back. Fantastic, how much of them is left after gin let lose shinso?" Yamamoto sighed. "unfortunately very few." at this Masaki actually grinned. "well I have a way to bring a few new faces for my division." at this every captain rose an eyebrow.

Joshiro stepped forward. "how do you expect to do that?" Masaki chuckled. "it's and ability linked to my shikai. However who I do bring in you're not allowed to attack before they are explained." Yamamoto sighed and nodded. "very well, however before hand you will need yo reveal your bankai as is required."

Masaki sighed. "alright then, we need to go to the arena since it's a bit destructive." they all walked out to the arena where Masaki walked a little farther before pulling out his sword, many in awe of the design.

Masaki pointed the sword tip down before gathering rieatsu. "**BAN-KAI**!" he was covered in a torrent of dark blue rieatsu before it vanished revealing him now holding twin trench knifes while a large black and silver Chinese dragon with blue eyes sitting coiled up next to him, it's head bowed to him.

**"Eien no ryujin.**" after getting over their shock the captains started clapping. Yamamoto stepped forward and held up a hand. "very impressive. Now, I would like to meet these people you wanted to add to your squad." Masaki nodded and dismissed his bankai to it's sealed state.

He got back into his bankai stance. "_rip apart the fabrics of fate_,_** ryujin**_!" there was a flash if rieatsu before he was holding a scythe. It had a red cloth wrapped straight shaft, and a dark silver blade. Masaki twirled the scythe before ripping a tear in the air revealing a black hole. He rested the scythe on his shoulder and whistled.

Everyone was shocked when tier harribel, coyote stark, Ulquiorra cifer, and Grimmjow jaegerjaquez. All of them no longer had a hollow hole or a mask fragment, they also wore the same out fit they had under Aizen, only opposite colors of primarily black.

"now, you all know each other, however they are now pure spirits. They still hold their physical abilities, and now have shikai and bankai. What was their resurrecion is now their bankai. I request these four now be put on my squad under a probationary period to prove their loyalty.

I also request to have Hiyori Sarugaki, Love Aikawa, and Rose Otoribashi all put into my squad. I would like to say that if there are any members of a squad who you wish to be transferred to me to train or they want to be transferred and you agree, I have no issues and would be glad to have them."

Yamamoto chuckled. "you're still the same after all this time. I agree to these for, and if the other three agree I will send them soon. As for the offer I think that could be helpful as our current members have had some issues with were they are placed and I think you might be able to handle taking care of their issues. Now, as for you haori, I assume you wish to simply have one made to the form of your coat."

Masaki chuckled. "yes well, you still know me well. I assume you already have it in my barracks. If you don't mind, we're going to retire to our quarters." Yamamoto nodded and the five vanished in a flash step.

Yamamoto dismissed the captains and retired himself.

The soul society had no idea how much their world was going to change now that Masaki Hayashi was now back.

_Okay. I know I left a lot of things unexplained but I plan to have that taking care of in the upcoming chapters. A poll is up on my profile for pairings,and will close around the time I get chapter 5 up._


End file.
